


Camp Campbell's Cum Dumpster

by purplepancakes, zero_kun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Branding, Burnplay, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Daddy Kink, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Out of Character, Painplay, Pedophilia, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shota, Shotacon, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Theatre, Underage Sex, Urination, Voyeurism, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepancakes/pseuds/purplepancakes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Max is the Camp Slut and willing to do anything for a price. This is just straight porn enjoy!





	1. Camp's New Hoe

**Author's Note:**

> This contains underage sexual themes. So if you can't decipher fiction from real life, please do not read.

Max stood at the door of the bus. He knew it was his only means escape from this hellhole.

He bent down and picked up a rock. He stared it at in his palm. Then with all his might, he rammed it against the glass doors. The glass cracked. He tried again, and another crack was made. He hit the door one more time, and a giant piece of glass broke off, so he continued to break away at the door till there was a boy-sized hole in the glass. He carefully slipped through the hole and walked up the steps of the bus. He was there. Now all he had to do was hope he knew how to drive a bus.

He looked around for the keys until he spotted them. They were left of the driver's seat. He picked them up and put it in the right slot. The engine sputtered to life.

The next the thing he knew, David had popped up like a wild man in front of the parked bus and yelled, "DO NOT START THIS BUS!"

Max sighed. He was fucking caught again.

"Open the doors!" shouted David. "The orange button. Press it."

Max sighed again and pressed the orange button. The busted doors open. David ran up to the boy and said, "Now, Max, you have been a very bad boy. It's time for punishment."

Max was not looking forward to this punishment. He knew he would probably have to do something terrible, like listen to David sing for hours. David lifted Max up and swung him over his shoulder. David strutted back to main camp with Max hanging right in front of his butt, scowling. David carried him into the counselor's cabin. No one was in there. David set down the boy.

"What stupid thing am I have to deal with now?" asked Max just wanting to get this over with.

"Lean over." David said as he patted his lap and sat down in a chair.

Max did as he was told and laid over the man's lap. David slowly pulled down the boy's shorts to reveal tight blue briefs. His butt was large and so plump. David felt his mouth water. He knew he wanted the boy so badly, but would the boy let him? So with a loud snap, David smacked the boy's ass.

For laughs, knowing it would annoy David, Max yelled "Yes Daddy! Spank me harder."

The reaction Max got was quite different he felt a hardness press against him. Max smiled to himself, he knew messing with David would be oh so fun. So David smacked the underwear clad bottom again and Max moaned. David couldn't take it even though they just started. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Max's bubble butt.

"Oh no David if you want a piece of this fine ass then get me a couple pairs of Gwen's panties," said Max right as he felt the man's lips on him.

David squints his eyes at the slutty child then bites his lip while pressing his bulge into the boy's side. "But?" He whines.

"No buts! I know want it but you ain't fucking gettin it til I get some panties." Max replies sternly, folding his arms.

David looks back and forth nervously. "I'll be right back." He runs off across the room to acquire the sexy apparel.

While Max was alone a thought popped into his head. Maybe I can use this to my advantage he thinks caressing his slightly sore bum.

Max had decided then to use his assets to get whatever he wants, he was already aware of a few of the other campers eyeing up voluptuous booty.

David threw up the bucket lid open that held all of Gwen’s clothes. After searching he lifted up a pair of black lingerie. He smiled at himself. This was too perfect. He went back over to Max who was massaging his naked, red bottom. Wait! When did he get naked? thought David. Max noticed the underwear in the older man’s hand.

Max smiled and stuck his hand out “Can I have it Daddy?”

David shifted his legs trying to contain his boner. He gulped and handed it to Max. Max slipped it on. The lace covered his bottom nicely. His member and small balls were tucked neatly into the lingerie.

The boy went over to David who was obviously having a problem in his pants. He dropped to his knees and slowly pulled man’s shorts down. David stared in anticipation. Max licked his lips at the covered bulge in front of him. He licked up up the bulge. David threw his head back and gasped.

Max moved his hands slowly up the man’s thighs to his waistband. He mouthed at the covered dick. He pulled down the underwear so slowly it was painful. David’s cock sprung up and hit his stomach. He was six inches but so thick. Max drooled at the sight. He moved his hands down to the man’s balls he massaged them. Max leaned in and kissed the man’s tip. Pre-cum leaked out of it. He swirled his tongue around get into the slip. David moaned and grabbed the boy’s thick black curls.

The boy slid the man’s dick down his throat. He looked up and saw David so red. He moaned around the cock, sending vibrations through the man. He moaned again and David gripped his hair harder.

Max applied pressure to the man’s balls then he slid the member all the out of his mouth. He sucked on the tip a bit then he slowly licked the underside of the leaking member. David was panting and grasping hard at the boy’s scalp. The boy shifted his hands and dug his nails into the man’s thighs.

Max took the dick again. He moved his mouth back and forth. David moaned and yelled “Cumming!”

Max continued his motion and looked at David. They made eye contact and David came all the way down his throat. Max separated from the cock and wiped his mouth.

He stood up and commenting with smugness “Nice dick you got there, you should have more fun with me some other time,” and left the cabin with his butt covered in lace and his sweatshirt still on. David stood there frozen and processing what the fuck just happened.

A few days later.

With word spreading like wildfire after Max bragged about his antics with David, having David wrapped around his finger, Max's reputation has certainly changed.

Everyone in camp knows that Max's services come at a price. So when the cocky magician Harrison saw Max bend over to pick up a rock on the shore of the lake and notices he is in indeed in the black lace panties from his unbelievable tale. His mouth begin to water, his dick starts to harden.

"Hey, how about we go over there behind those rocks and make some magic happen?" Harrison asks, in a seductive showmen voice approaching Max.

Skipping the rock and turning around Max can clearly see Harrison pitching a tent.

"What's in it for me?" Max folds his arms in ready to negotiate.

"I'll do your chores for a week?" Harrison offers.

Max stews on the offer rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Deal." Max replies, walking over to the large boulders. Harrison right behind him.

Max begins to take of his clothes hoodie and shirt go then pants but then Harrison stops him.

"Leave the panties on and put these on." Harrison orders, grabbing a ball gag, handcuffs and paddle from his hat, handing the ball gag and cuffs to Max he makes another demand. "Now bend over."

Max leans against the bolder forearms rub against the rough surface his wrists bound, sticking out his butt wagging his hips, when suddenly the paddle strikes him his bottom his cries are muffled by the ball gag as his black laced panties offer little to no protection.

Giving Max a few more smacks Harrison then asks. "You like this don't you?" Harrison teases and mocks knowing Max's member is stiffening, all Max could do was let out a out painful whimper.

Max looks back and nods his eyes filled with needy longing.

Harrison's knees meet the coarse sandy ground, pulling Max's panties to the side exposing his needy puckered hole, Harrison begins to eat out Max's voluptuous ass, licking and lubricating. When suddenly Harrison shoves his magician's wand inside of Max earning a moaning cry. Max bites down onto the gag as the wand grazes his sweet spot.

Harrison slowly moves the wand around rotating it clockwise then counterclockwise loosening his tight boy anus, Harrison's cock is hard and dripping pre-cum in anticipation. Taking the wand out Harrison gets behind Max lining up head of his cock to his entrance.

He lunges his cock in with ease so wet, warm and tight like a little slice of heaven, thrusting and bucking his hips Harrison has his rough ways with Max. Slapping that ass on every other thrust. The sting of pain send shivers down Max's spine.

Harrison continues to roll his hips into Max until he dumps all of his seed into Max with a low groan.

It was later that day and “Hey Cum Slut, I want your ass,” said Nurf as he sauntered over to Max sitting outside talking with Neil.

“It comes at a price.” answered Max picking at his nails.

“I won’t beat you or Lanky Boy here for five days,” said Nurf as he pointed at the two boys.

“Deal,” agreed Max. The caramel skinned boy stood up, wiped his lace covered butt.

Neil stared at the exchange going on. If Max would let Nurf fuck him? Would Max fuck him? He knew he would have some fun with Max soon.

Nurf grabbed the smaller boy and threw him over his shoulder. They crossed camp to Nerf’s cabin. Nurf threw up the door. The door banged shut and Nurf threw Max on the floor. Light shined into the room through the windows but it was still dim.

“On your arms and legs,” commanded Nurf. He kicked at Max. Max did as he was told and crawled up onto his fours. The floor was covering him in filth. A hard smack landed on Max’s juicy ass. Max growled deep in his throat. Nurf smacked him again. Max collapsed a bit. His ass was burning. Another smack snapped at Max’s plump ass. He growled, tearing up.

Nurf sat down next to the boy. He felt over the reddening butt. Nurf brought his two hands up the boy’s laced ass. He brought his mouth down to the left cheek. He bit the laced bottom hard. Max gasped and his two arms broke down. His head hit hard on the filthy floor. He laid there. Ass high in the air and aching, tears pushed out, his arms laid by his side hurting. Nurf pushed the lace strip aside and stuck his finger in pink hole. It was warm and surprisingly loose.

“Hey Cum Slut, you are hella loose, how many cocks have been in you today?” asked Nurf hitting his thigh with his hand not preoccupied with the boy’s hole.

Max just whimpered. Tears stained the filthy floor under him.

Nurf pushed two more fingers in. Max’s breathing was hard. His eyes glazed over. Nurf moved his fingers around with little care of hurting Max. He occasionally brushed against the others prostate and Max would whimper wanting more.

Nurf slipped his shorts and underwear down revealing a hard thick cock. He pushed his leaking cock into the boy. Max growled at being taken completely raw. He knew it would feel like bitch later. Nurf thrusted deep into the boy. Max's breath left him. Nurf continued to thrust into the boy’s thick ass.

Max coughed in the filth trying to get his breath back. He felt good but he felt like he was dying. Nurf shifted his left hand to the boy’s small cock. He applied pressure and pumped it at the same speed as he thrusted.

Nurf leaned over the boy, getting deeper. Max groaned at the constant attention to his prostate and his member. He moaned loudly. Nerf pulled himself almost till the tip was out of the boy the thrusted deep into the boy. Max came hard over the floor and himself. Nurf let go of the boy’s cock and he dug his nails in to the boy’s thighs and continued to thrust until he came deep inside the boy. He growled as he came and threw his head back.

He rode through his orgasm till he was completely satisfied. Nurf pulled out and stared down at wreck underneath him. He pulled his underwear and shorts back up. He stood up. He kicked the boy one last time then he left the boy just laying there in his own cum and filth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


	2. The Slut Life

Neil was sitting on his bed in the cabin when Max walked in. He shifted in his bed.

“Umm, Max?” asked Neil. Max looked up at him.

“Hm? What’s up?” asked Max as he walked up to Neil. He flung himself onto the bed. The firm mattress hit him hard, making all his bruises hurt more than they already did.

“Uh-umm,” stuttered Neil. He couldn’t bear to look at Max.

“Spit it out,” stated Max as he shoved Neil a little.

“I want you to fuck me!” exclaimed Neil. Max looked confused.

“Wait, wait. You want me to fuck you and not the other way around?” asked Max. Neil looked up at him and nodded. “Well, uh...yeah. You’ve always been a good friend to me, and I kinda like you."

Max reached his hand out and rested it on the other boy’s knee and said, “Tell ya what, Neil. I like you too, and anything we do together we don’t need any alternative motives like chore-doing. But my other jobs need to come first, got it?”

Neil’s face lit up. “So friends with benefits? I can work with that.”

Max smirked then pushed the other boy onto his back. Max stripped off his sweatshirt, revealing his slightly chubby chest. The tan boy leaned down and pushed up the other’s shirt. Neil’s chest was pale and slim. Max leaned down over the boy’s left nipple. He slowly ran his tongue over the bud. Neil forced his eyes shut. He already felt hot.

Max sucked on the pink bud. He bit down slowly. Neil gasped, and his eyes shot open. Max bit down again. As he kissed upwards to Neil’s neck, he moved his hands down to Neil’s pants. He undid the button of his shorts and pulled them down. Max sucked on Neil’s collarbone. He tasted sweet like honey. Neil felt his whole body shiver when Max’s hand accidentally brushed against his growing erection.

Max noticed the shiver and lightly ghosted over the fabric-covered member. Neil shivered again. Max went back to kissing Neil’s neck. He sucked marks onto the boy’s flesh. The dark red contrasted well with his pale skin.

Max rubbed his hand lightly over the other boy’s erection. Neil moaned at the sudden contact.

Max laughed. “You like that?”

Neil nodded his head. Max readjusted himself so his mouth was hovering right over Neil’s underwear-covered dick. Max mouthed at the member. Neil whimpered. He looked down at the tan boy. Max made eye contact with him and licked up the member. Neil whimpered again.

Max smiled and dragged the boy’s underwear down with his teeth. Neil gasped when his erection hit his stomach. He was hard but still only three inches. Max got off the bed and walked across the room to where he had thrown his sweatshirt. Neil watched the semi-nude boy walk over to his sweatshirt. The black lingerie contrasted well with the caramel skin, although he had many bruises and hickeys decorating his body.

Neil couldn’t help but stare at the boy’s voluptuous ass when he bent down to pick up whatever he was getting. It was so round and squishy, but it was shaped well. The black lace was so well placed.

Max went through his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube. He showed it to Neil. Neil blushed brightly, but Max just smirked. He went back over to the other boy. He pushed Neil’s legs apart and sat in between his legs. 

Max looked down at his lace-covered member.

“Umm, I think I'm too small. Could I fuck your thighs instead?” asked Max as he carded his fingers through his black locks. Neil looked at him and realized how much he'd been through already.

“Yeah, of course,” nodded Neil. Max slipped off the panties and leaned forward so that his face was right at Neil’s thighs. He licked up the pale boy’s right thigh. He swiped his tongue over the boy’s small balls. Neil covered his mouth with his hand. Max kissed up Neil’s member. When he got to the tip, he licked around the slit.

As he did that, he slowly uncapped the lube bottle and spread it over the boy’s thigh. Once he was nice and lubed up, Max separated from the member and said, “Get on all fours.”

Neil did what he was told and got on his hands and knees. The black lingerie was slipped from Max’s caramel ass. Max lined up behind the boy’s thighs. He stuck his erection in between Neil’s thighs just under his balls.

“Close your legs a little,” commanded Max as he tapped the other boy’s ass. Neil did as he was told and shifted his legs closer together. He felt hot and red and very horny. Max started to move. Neil gasped at the sudden pleasure. Max thrust hard enough to get the perfect friction rubbing between his thighs and against his balls. After a couple thrusts, Max had set a pretty fast pace. He moved his hand to Neil’s member. He pumped with the same speed as he thrust between the pale boy’s legs.

Max felt high. Neil’s thighs were warm, and he felt himself get closer to the edge. At this point, Neil was become a whimpering mess. “Cum-mm? To-gett-ther?” whimpered Neil as he threw his head back.

Max grunted in response. Continuing thrusting with both his hand and hips, he leaned down over his back and bit lightly and moaned. This caused both the boys to spill all over the bed. Max’s head shot back as he orgasmed. Neil had just screamed at having such a hard orgasm. Max milked his way through his high, and then he collapsed onto the side of the bed where Neil hadn’t passed out on.

Max decided to take a nap next to his lover, letting his peaceful and satisfied expression and his own exhaustion lull him to sleep. They cuddled each other midway through their respite.

Waking up, Neil realized their situation. They were face to face, limbs entangled and butt-ass naked. Neil thought back over how he'd actually done it. He'd confessed his feelings and Max fucked him and it was amazing. Neil just lay there, relishing Max's soft warmth, when Max began to stir awake.

Neil gave Max a quick morning kiss on the lips.

Max's response was less than heartwarming. "What was that for?" When Max didn't get a response from Neil, he continued.

"It's not like we're boyfriends," Max cruelly reminded him, getting up off the bed and dressing himself.

Neil bowed his head, saddened, but fully aware that being friends with benefits was the closest he'd get, due to Max's line of work. Grateful, he took solace in the fact that Max wouldn't have a F.W.B. relationship with just anyone.

Neil was hopeful that maybe down the road Max would one day give up the slut's life and be with him.

"See you later, Neil."

"Bye," Neil quickly responded, jarring himself back to reality after having been lost in thought.

While walking around camp, a waft of stank entered Max's nose. Initially confused by the source, it turned out it was himself. Clearly, he couldn't have dirty, sweaty sex without working up some funky B.O.

Max decided a shower was in order.

Meanwhile, Space Kid was just getting out of the showers. He'd been having a crisis over everyone making fun of him for being a virgin.

Putting a towel on, Space Kid went to a sink mirror, looking at himself. "A virgin is someone who hasn't had sex, and Tabii told me peeing on someone is sex. So if I pee on someone, I won't be a virgin anymore." Space Kid looked down, splashing some cold water on his still rosy cheeks. "But who?"

Just then, Max walked in and passed him quickly. He stripped and started to head back to the shower area.

"Max!" Space Kid called out.

"What!?" Max snapped back.

Space Kid nervously walked up to Max, a towel around his waist and his hair still damp. He was unable to make eye contact at first, twiddling his thumbs as he muttered something.

"Speak up! I can't hear you," Max yelled, pissed off.

Space Kid blurted out loudly, "I don't want to be a virgin anymore, so can I pee on you?"

Max expression changed from one of annoyance to confusion. "Virgin? Pee?"

"Tabii said that—" Max quickly cut him off.

"Fucking Tabii. Fine. You can pee on me, but I want your dessert today."

"Okay! Deal!" Space Kid said excitedly before being pulled down the tiled hall by the hand to the last shower shall.

Ducking into the shower stall, Max got down to his knees. "Well, come on. I ain't got all day," he huffed impatiently. This wasn't the kind of shower he was anticipating.

Space Kid dropped his towel, showing his hairless balls and soft, intact penis. Pulling back his foreskin, he revealed his pristine, moist, purple head. As if on cue, urine began to stream from his slit, dousing Max. The warm, salty, yellow liquid flowed over his chest and chin, some getting in his mouth.

Max's member began to stiffen. He was ashamed and disgusted for being turned on by getting pissed on. Space Kid's stream started to wane. Stepping forward, he closed the distance to get the last bit of his pee on Max. Max couldn't resist. Grabbing his butt cheeks, Max pulls him closer as he engulfed Space Kid's cock, swallowing every last bit of his urine before he began to suck on it.

The taste of the salty urine was still in his mouth. He sucked on the tip, trying to get the last drops onto his tongue. He slid his tongue over the small slit.

Space Kid felt hot. His nose and cheeks burned crimson, and his groin was set a blaze. Max moved his mouth forward, going deeper on the member. This caused Space Kid to buck his hips forward deep into Max's throat.

Max moved his left hand and gripped Space Kid's thighs while his right moved to stroke his own needy length. Max pushed him as deep as he could into his mouth, which was not far, but Max still tried. The taste of urine was being replaced with precum from his now erect member.

Max was moving fast up and down the member. His brain swirled like an acid trip gone wrong. How could he do this? How was he enjoying this?

Space Kid felt a pressure in his groin build like a dam about to burst. "Ahh, I think I'm going to pee again," Space Kid mewled.

But like the slut he was, Max continued to bob on the penis before him. Space Kid threw his head back and came into and around Max's mouth. Space Kid was panting, his knees shaking.

Max hastened his pace and squeeze a bit tighter around his cock. Giving his erection the right amount of friction he needed, he spilled all over the floor. He panted and looked up at Space Kid.

"You aren't no fucking virgin now, happy?"

Space kid nodded. Recognizing that Max needed to take a shower himself, he took the hint and left to get dressed.

Having taken his shower and finally composed and clean, Max walked out of the shower house. He sighed, remembering that he had to help cook breakfast today. As he walked to the mess hall, he looked around. Everything seemed quiet and still. Maybe the rest of today would be calm. As he opened the door to the kitchen, he saw Dolph leaning against the door job, arms crossed. He was staring directly at him.

“You are late,” Dolph complained, thunder cracking in the background.

Max just shrugged and tried to push aside Dolph to get into the kitchen, but Dolph wouldn’t budge. “You cannot come in here like that,” said Dolph.

Max sighed and asked, “And why the fuck is that?”

“You are not dressed properly,” stated Dolph.

Max glanced back down at himself. He had his sweatshirt and his panties on. As soon as he tried shoved his way past, Dolph grabbed his wrist and forced him bodily down onto the ground. Dolph towered over Max.

“You have done three things wrong: You cursed at me twice, you came late, and you aren’t dressed properly,” stated Dolph, “so you will need to be punished. I want you to hurt me.”

Max stared with confusion. “Um, okay? Normally, you hurt the person who's in trouble, but I can deal with this,” commented Max. He pushed himself onto his elbows. “What exactly do you want me to do to you, little masochist?” smirked Max.

Dolph, who was over still standing over Max, took off his shirt and dropped it onto the floor. He unbuckled his pants and dropped them. He stepped out of them and crossed over to the stove where pots and pans were heating up. Dolph put his hand out as if gesturing to the assortment of kitchenware.

“I want you to burn me,” stated Dolph.

“You can’t be serious” laughed Max. He stood up and crossed over to Dolph.

“I am completely serious,” stated Dolph. He grabbed a small saucepan from the stove. He turned off the gas and held out the pan to Max. He grabbed it by the handle and flipped it upside down. He quickly tapped his finger onto the bottom of the pan. It was hot but not enough to burn his finger for that split-second test.

Dolph lay down on the cold, cheap, off-yellow linoleum and demanded, “Do it."

Max sat next to him. He slowly lowered the hot pan until it hovered about an inch above the other’s skin. He lightly tapped it on the skin and put it back into the air. Max looked at Dolph.

He looked angry. “Keep it on longer," Dolph said, putting his hands behind his head petulantly for a little bit more comfort.

"Whatever you say."

Max then lowered the hot saucepan onto Dolph's belly right above his navel, leaving it there for a good ten seconds until he heard a satisfied moan escape Dolph's lips. Dolph thrust his crotch into the air as his member swelled in his tighty-whiteys. Max lifted the pan off, revealing a red blotch.

"Again," Dolph demanded.

Max complied, laying the hot metal on the same spot. Dolph only lasted five seconds before releasing a pained moan. His flesh was far more sensitive since the first time. Dolph was now clearly pitching a tent in his underwear, as he commented, "It hurts so good."

Max shifted on the floor so that he was over Dolph’s thighs. He pressed the pan down for a couple of seconds until a loud groan erupted from Dolph. The boy thrust into nothingness. Max smirked at the view. The normally stoic Dolph moaning at the pain he was causing? Honestly, it was pretty funny.

“Get a new pan,” ordered Dolph. Max did as he was told and crossed the room to the stove. He picked out a small pot probably meant for heating up small batches of oatmeal. He turned off the gas and went back over to the boy on the ground.

He sat back down and hovered the pot over Dolph’s thighs. He pressed down for a couple seconds. Dolph has panting hard. His erection strained against his underwear. Max pressed the pot down closer to Dolph’s underwear line. He pushed down on the boy’s skin. Dolph growled from his chest.

A cruel idea popped into Max's head. "Wait here for a sec." He got up, fetching a fork from a drawer. Dolph watched curiously from the floor as he bent all the prongs inward at a 45 degree angle. He then pinched the two center prongs together at their tips, forming a crude M. Max then placed it on the stove's top burner, heating up the end of the fork until it began to glow faintly.

"Get on your knees and brace yourself against the wall," Max ordered.

Dolph did as he was told, sticking out his booty. Max got behind him, hiking down his undies. His cock bounced as the elastic was dragged down over the top of it. Max then jerked him off with one hand while the other branded him with the fork, the hot steel pressing into Dolph's soft rear and sending waves of searing pain up his spine.

Dolph stifled his screams of pain and ecstasy by biting into his knuckle, drawing blood. His eyes rolled back as he came harder than ever had before.


	3. Humiliation and Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confirmed chapter 4 is being made ! Who's hyped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this ;) hit that kudos botton it really means a lot of our morale and subscribe to us for more content from Sin Corp's Army Reborn.

Max stood front and center on stage with Preston saying something behind him. Max looked around at the people who were sitting around the stage. Neil was sitting on the edge looking at Preston and smiling at whatever he was saying. Nurf was currently throwing cards at Harrison while the latter was trying to scramble to pick them up. Dolph was off to the side talking with David. And Space Kid was running around the stage. 

Max snapped out of his daze and heard Preston say “and Max will be Caesar!”

“What!” snapped Max.

Preston laughed. “You heard me. You will be Caesar. Normally I would take the lead. But I want to be the noble Brutus”.

Max just stared at the boy. His eyes watched the boy’s face for any sign of joke but none came.

“I am not doing your stupid play,” stated Max. He started to move toward the top the stage but Preston grabbed his hand. 

“Oh yes you are. We need your feisty complex to play Caesar,” said Harrison. 

Max just sighed. It would take less effort to comply then fight it.

“Whatever,” sighed Max as he sat down on the wood. His underwear-covered bottom felt little pricks of the rough wood of the stage. 

Preston looked down on the boy and said “who knows you may get something out of this”. 

In his best director voice Preston yelled “alright everyone please huddle up on the stage and be quiet!”

All the hovering guys came onto the stage and there noise went to a small murmur. Preston looked around proudly. 

“So every Shakespeare production is not just a Shakespeare production. You need another theme on top of it,” said the proud thespian as he looked around. David was smiling and looked excited everyone else looked like they would rather be stabbed in chest a couple times instead of doing this.

“I think you will like the theme,” smirked Harrison, “the theme is sexual desire”.

Everyone's eyes widened. 

“Umm, I am sorry but that is not very appropriate,” said David.  
Preston looked the man straight in the eyes and said “I do not care. You pedo ass probably does not care also”.

David made a weak smile and looked toward the floor.

“Continuing on, like I said before. It will be a sexual theme. And for the big scene where Caesar gets stabbed by his disloyal friends. A giant orgy, with Max in center,” said Preston. He looked down at the boy and tilted Max’s chin up with his hand. “I am guessing you do not have a problem with that?”

Max shook his head no.

"Excellent, now everyone get ready, we are on in ten!" Preston yells, clapping his hands together, leaving to go prepare backstage.

Neil follows Preston to the back to his makeshift "dressing room."

"Hey, ah Preston?" Neil begins hesitantly.

"God! Can't you knock first!" Preston yells, irritated by the interruption from doing his makeup.

"There's no door,” a quick glare was shot towards Neil, “anyway I’m guessing you ah um choreographed the orgy?" Neil inquires, fumbling over his words, as he nervously twiddled his fingers.

"Of course, everyone has their own role to play." Preston states, while carefully applying eyeliner.

"Could I um be um on top of Max like the reverse cowgirl position?" Neil requests, a deep red blush falls across his cheeks.

"Nope, that position is for Ceasar's best and closest friend, Brutus which is yours truly, sorry kid." Preston says, spinning around in his chair to face Neil.

When suddenly Neil grabs Preston by the ruff in a flash of anger. "You don't understand Max is my lover, I love him," Neil admits, his body deflates getting that off his chest, he continues. "Max has never penetrated anyone before that honor should be mine!"

"Ah! Such passion! Such friendship! Such unrequited love! You're perfect for Brutus, I will humbly switch to Mark Antony."

Neil sighed in relief. He couldn’t let another man steal Max from him.

Neil let go of the ruff and stood there happy.

Preston grew irritable.

“Can you get out of my dressing room?” snapped the boy.

Neil jumped in surprise. “Oh-h yeah-h” he stuttered. 

Neil quickly exited and found Max still sitting on the stage. He walked over and sat down next to the sulking boy. 

He poked the other boy’s leg. “Are you okay?”

Max looked up and smiled “yeah I am just fine”.

“You’ll get to have all these guys for yourself. How does that feel?” asked Neil. 

Max shrugged. “I don’t know. It will be fun though”.

Neil let his back slip and and laid on the hard surface.

“Yeah, definitely fun” he said.

“Oh yeah, Preston wants me to be Brutus,” said Neil, staring at the sky.

“That is cool,” Max said.

Suddenly they hear Preston yell. “Ok, everyone get backstage, close the curtains, we're on in two!” He orders with his commanding stage presence. 

The QM, David, Gwen, Erid, Nerris, Nikki as well as Mr. Campbell himself are in attendance for the show. David squirms nervously in his seat. “How will Gwen react to this obviously inappropriate play, oh God and Mr. Campbell,” he thinks, looking at them back and forth.

The QM is just sitting there quietly shoving popcorn in his face. Gwen can barely care, her attention is casually on her nails, she looked up when the curtains are opening.

Six figures in hooded black togas surround one in white. The six hooded figures reveal themselves one by one Nurf, Harrison, Neil, Space kid, Dolph and Preston. Leaving Max in white to be the last to unveil himself.

“Speak, hands, for me!” Nurf shouted, he had looked down at his hand to read the lines.

Max dropped his cloak and said “Et tu, Brute?”

Then the rest dropped their cloaks disrobing and get into their positions Nurf lays face up upon the altar in the middle of the stage. Max then gets on top of Nurf back to chest, Max's entrance so teasingly close to Nurf's thick cock. Harrison stands between Nurf and Max's spread legs. Space kid and Dolph standing Max's left and right, he reaches out grabbing thier stiff little members stroking them. 

The atmosphere is hot and heavy everyone's hearts are racing. Preston presents his needy cock to Max's drooling mouth while Neil climbs the mountain of flesh sitting atop Max ready to ride him into the sunset. Max lets Preston’s member slide into his mouth, as this happened Neil lined his hole up with Max’s cock and let the dick enter him. Neil’s hands are resting Max’s knees. 

Max’s legs were spread. Nurf was pushed himself into Max’s hole. This made Max hum around Preston’s cock. Max’s hands were already messy with the precome of Space Kid and Dolph. He pumped his hands with same tempo Nurf thrusted into him. Harrison started to lick Max’s penetrated hole as he masturbated to the sight of Max’s plump ass get fucked by Nurf’s thick cock. 

Neil whose head was pounding was bouncing on Max’s cock. He was panting and his tongue hung out of his mouth. Harrison saw Neil’s open mouth and he went over to Neil and presented his cock. Neil quickly took it, letting his tongue lap around dick as he bounced. 

Space Kid was panting hard as he watched this entire thing go down. He suddenly came and it squirted over Max’s hand and chest. After his orgasm he remembered Preston’s rule that once you come you “die” and he collapsed on the floor. 

The writhing bodies upon the stage are giving quite the performances. David looks to his left seeing Mr. Campbell stoking his thick exposed cock then behind him the quartermaster is also rubbing one out. Glancing to his right Gwen is squirming and wet in her chair. She rubbed herself with her hand over her khaki shorts. 

She glares at David with an intense look. “David, whip out your cock before I start riding Mr. Campbell.” She demands, she honestly didn't care who she got off too but David is the most preferable. David more than eagerly complies, unzipping his pants, pulling out his hard member. 

Gwen wastes no time dropping her shorts straddling him, his cock slips in her with ease. She brought herself up and down on David’s cock. She was wet enough not to need lube and she continued to ride David’s cock.

Dolph started feel pressure in his abdomen, his breathing was heavy and he knew he was close. He looked down and saw Nurf’s cock pounding into Max’s body. Even though Max was busy on many ends Max continued to pump Dolph’s cock.

Dolph's hips begin to buck against Max's hand, his feet strain going on their tippy toes as he spurts his pearly white cum on to Max, splashing across his caramel chest. His body crumples to the floor completely spent from his orgasm.

Harrison was panting hard while he watch Neil move back and forth with his mouth around his member. He unraveled completely when Neil ran his tongue around the tip when the cock was at the part in Neil’s lips. Neil felt great moving up and down Max’s cock, it wasn’t big but knowing it was Max’s filled him with happiness. He hummed around the cock that was moving in between his lips.

The hum made Harrison shoot his load down Neil’s throat. Neil’s eyes widened as he felt the cum go down his throat, it felt gross but comfortable. Harrison dropped to the floor, he was still panting and warm.

Meanwhile Max is getting pissed off at Preston, apparently he has a more endurance than he thought. Max positions his head so it is hanging upside down off of Nurf's shoulder as Nurf continues thrusting into him. In this angle Max deepthroats Preston's long cock. 

Pretty soon the wonderful sensation of Max's vibrating vocal cords is enough for him to climax, climaxing Preston still has the presence of mind to make a scene out of it and make his death as dramatic as possible.

Max took a big gulp of air and focused in what was going on around him. Neil was riding him, Nurf was pounding into his ass and the audience was quite a scene. Gwen was riding David’s cock but besides that everyone was masturbating while watching the fierce scene go on. 

Neil was hot, burning, and he felt amazing. His head was clouded with pleasure and finally reached down with his hand and pumped his cock, once, twice then spurted cum all over himself and Max. He panted hard as he dropped to ground, his eyes closed as he slipped into a hazy unconsciousness. 

Max was able to to sit up so he was riding Nurf. He knew he had to last longer, he had to wait to Nurf came. He focused hard on trying to go down Nurf’s cock hard and fast, just like he knew how Nurf would like it. Nurf made a grunt and suddenly semen rushed in Max’s hole. He rode through a bit more and slowly brought himself up. 

He stood facing the audience. Most of them were still pumping their cocks and playing with their pussies. Gwen was riding David as they passionately made out. Max picked up his white robe off the stage. Preston pulls a rope tipping a bucket with red dye. Splashing onto to Max, the white robe is stained red, the once pure child now tainted and defiled. He turned and walked off the stage, for he is the Cum Dumpster and he does what he pleases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We both had a fun time writing this and Zero may continue this fic if the readers want so please comment if you want more of this fic. Julius Caesar and any Shakespeare play is in the public domain so the quotes are legal.  
> @scar-collaboration on tumblr  
> contact us if you want to join our amazing writing group for sinful writers


	4. Multi-generational Bang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight from the trash can behind Bonquisha's trailer we bring you the final in installment of Camp Campbell's Cumdumpster where in which Mr. Campbell desires Max more than anything, he needs that ten year old hoe's ass.

After the show once everyone has cum down from their orgasm high. Mr. Campbell approaches David slapping his large manly hand onto his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Mr. Campbell enjoy the show?" David asks with a meek smile.

"Even better than the shows in Bangkok Thailand with Thai ladyboys, the lead of the performance I must have him." He bellows, confidently.

"Ah, well i could talk to Max about it." David says, putting his one hand behind his head.

Mr. Campbell was walking back to the counselor's cabin and David started to follow. "You know he reminds me of you David, when you were a camper here riding my cock into the night." Cameron says reminiscing. 

David laughed as a wave of memories came back, “yeah those were some great times”.

Mr.Campbell turned to David, “Can you get me the kid?”.

“Yeah I can get Max but could I…ummm… join...you...with-h him?” stutterd David. 

“Of course David! But I want that glorious ass,” exclaimed Mr.Campbell, “so meet me with the boy in my office”.

“Okay,” said David. He turned back around toward the stage. He walked back looking around for Max. He got behind the stage and everyone who had just acted was wiping themselves off and sitting around. Max was dressed in his normal outfit, blue sweatshirt and panties. 

“Good job everyone! You all were wonderful!” beamed David, “and Max can you please come with me?”

Max sighed and walked toward David. 

David turned and started to walk toward Mr.Campbell’s office and Max trailed behind him. 

“What do you want?” asked Max, in a grumpy tone. 

“Umm… Mr.Campbell really liked this performance and he wanted to um…” stuttered David. 

“He wants to fuck me?” asked Max. He had perked up just a bit at the thought. 

“Yes,” responded David. 

“I want something in return,” said Max as he stopped walking and he crossed his arms. 

“Umm, we can figure something out later, we shouldn’t keep Mr.Campbell waiting,” said David as he beckoned Max to come with him.

Steadfast Max doesn't move an inch. “Look idiot I'm tired and it’s late he can wait till morning.” ignoring David he begins to walk towards his cabin.

David walks back to Mr. Campbell's office defeated. He opened the door and said “He'll be here next morning.” 

Mr.Campbell looked up to David then back at his lap which was behind the desk. 

“Well what am I going to do with this?” Mr.Campbell said as David slowly walked to the side of the desk. He saw Mr.Campbell’s large straining cock hard and ready to go. 

David walked closer and sat down on the ground in between Mr. Campbell’s legs and wrapped his mouth around the cock, just like old times. 

Max walks back to his cabin to find Neil anxiously waiting for him in bed. “That was amazing!” Neil exclaims exhausted. 

“Yeah,” Max said solemnly. He thinks deep down at how he's really trying to use sex to fill a void in his heart where his butt is. 

“Think I could snuggle with you tonight?” He asks bashfully. Neil nods lifting up his blanket. Getting comfortable under Neil's covers, he lays his arm over him in a hugging fashion. With his breath nipping at Neil's neck he says. “You were great at riding me today baby, it was wonderful, you are amazing.” 

Neil just lays there almost in shock. “Did he just call me baby?” Neil's butterflies in his stomach feel like they’re ready to burst. “I-I love you.” Neil stutters and mutters.

Max’s eyes jolt wide open but then fall back to their sleepy half lidded state, squeezing him tighter. “I love you too” he said as they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

They both awoke with David yelling “Why are both of you in the same bed!”

Max sighed and sat up. David was at the side of the bed staring at them both. 

“David gimme like twenty fucking minutes, I wanna shower and get myself ready,” said Max as he got up and climbed over Neil’s confused body. 

“Oh alright, and Neil you should go get ready for the day too,” said David then he proceeded to leave the cabin. 

 

Max leaned down and planted a quick kiss on Neil’s forehead. Neil hummed in appreciation and turned around in an effort to sleep. 

“WAIT!” shouted Neil, whipping his head around, “where are you going?”

“Mr. Campbell wants my ass,” Max said nonchalantly. He slipped his shoes on and yawned. 

“Well okay, next time tell me when you are going to have sex with someone,” sighed Neil. 

“Don’t worry baby,” said Max as he left the cabin. Neil sighed and he realized what that word did to him, baby. 

Max sighed as the cold air of the morning hit him as he stepped outside. He started his walk to the shower house and thought about the last few weeks. He wanted Mr. Campbell to be the last besides Neil. He’s done being the camp whore. He arrived at the shower house and he went inside one of the stalls. He took his shower and he stretched himself out a bit, hoping it would be enough for a quick fuck. He sighed as he put his clothes back on. He walked out of the shower house and towards Mr.Campbell’s office. 

Just like in the heist movies this was his last big heist and after the score he could retire and settle down with Neil. Walking up to the door his hand hovers over the doorknob with an air of apprehension. Not given time to dwell on it the door knob turns itself as David opens up the door. 

Motioning Max in side David comments eagerly. “Come on in, we can't disappoint Mr. Campbell.” 

David having been abused since Max’s age by his idol, his father figure, the man the who could do no wrong. Whether it be from illegal gambling, sex trafficking, hiding from the government to serial sex offender, David has been groomed into thinking that this, all this was ok. The sweet little cinnabun you all adore doesn't exist here, he has been tainted and defiled his purity and innocence stolen by none other than Mr. Campbell.

David and Max walked through the door. “Ah, hello, are you ready?” Mr. Campbell bellows, getting up from his seat his trousers fall to the floor his hard erection clearly straining against his boxers in anticipation.

“As I'll ever be.” David responds in a sickeningly cheery way. Max just nods, stripping, getting down to business. Max's knees rest on the hard wooden floor as he services Mr. Campbell and David. Max lets his tongue run up and along the straining cock. Max open his mouth wide and swallowed the member down. He reached his hand out and pumped David’s cock. Max continued to thrust his mouth back and forth on Mr.Campbell’s member.

Cameron's breathing hastens, huffing out, “The boy's good”. Not being able to take it much long, Cameron groaned “Enough, I want that ass.” Grabbing Max and spinning him around firmly and picking up the boy by his hips Max’s hole was lined up with Mr. Campbell’s large cock. 

On the first thrust he plunges deep inside of him filling his cavity with his thick cock. Max and Mr. Campbell moaned loudly. Mr. Cameron never felt to so good, no sluts worldwide felt as good as Max so he continued to adjust and thrust Max up and down his cock. 

David looked as Cameron thrust the child upon himself. David reached down and stroked his hard on. David lighty moaned at the thought of young him being the one bouncing on Cameron’s cock.

Max’s face was flushed and his entire body felt on fire. He felt Mr. Campbell’s hot breath on his neck. Soon David join in on the action spit roasting Max, his throat hummed with pleasure vibrating David's member. 

Max's heels dig into Mr.Campbell's hips and Max was sinking his ass to his hilt while simultaneously gripping David's ass deep throating him. Cameron let out a low guttural moan dumping his seed into Camp Campbell’s Cum Dumpster. His seed fill him to the brim dribbling out from around his cock still buried in Max's anus. 

David whimpers a relieved whine during his orgasm, splashing his cum down the back of Max's throat. 

Still breathing heavily David asks. “Ok, Max what do you want for….?”. His question trails off not able to find the words to finish his sentence, the context is very obvious to what he's referring too.

“The deed to Camp.” He states, plainly still catching his own breath. 

“What!?” David quickly replied.

“Excuse me.” Mr. Cameron exclaims, relinquishing himself from Max's body.

Max got off the man’s lap and looked at Mr.Cameron in the eye. 

“I want this camp, it is what I get for that fuck,” Max said crossly. 

Mr.Campbell rolled his eyes, “there is no way you are having this camp it is mine”.

“Then give me half the profit of this year,” stated Max.

“Hell no, you are a kid, there must be something else you want,” said Mr.Campbell.

“How about you give me the camp when I am eighteen? You should be dead by then, in eight years. Then I can run this camp. I will be a counselor with Neil and David if he is still here,” said Max. Max knew he would get this. He would be David’s boss, he would be the one ordering David around. 

Mr.Cameron looked deep in thought. “Hmm… I like that idea… I would have this business out of my hands... I can do other things… Yes! I will do it!” exclaimed Cameron. 

Max smirked, him running camp and David was set. His future was set. The Cum Dumpster would run the camp. Hell Max might even has his own cum dumpster in the future years.

**Author's Note:**

> Check us out at https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


End file.
